monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Burns
'''Crystal Mackenna Burns '''is the 15 year old daughter of Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns. Her character was created by user -XoXo. Personality She is a tomboy from the very beginning; Crystal is sporty, spunky and caring all-the-while insecure. Crowds really aren't her thing and despite her sort-of.... loud personality, she's actually shy. Though she doesn't let it show, she likes being a role model to lower students of Monster High; so she keeps up the positive attitude... except when she's alone. Crystal is known for having anger management issues and is often annoyed at the tiniest things. And what with being the oldest child in her family, she has a burden to take care of her baby brother and sister; always looking out for them. And despite her love for sports, she's got a secret talent for dancing. Physical Description Crystal has bright, frizzy, shoulder-length orange hair and light blue skin along with heterochromic eyes; her left being golden, the right purple. Being part flame elemental, her skin is, how she said on her profile, "hot to the touch", though also being part Yeti, she has the ability to freeze monsters. Classic Monster Crystal loves who she is, being the offspring of total opposites, but on the other hand, she often wishes that she was just one type of monster; not two. Relationships Family Living with two other siblings, a brother named Blaize and a sister; Ember, it's often hard to get full attention from her parents, though despite it all, Crystal's very close to her mother; the only monster who understands her. Though with her father, Crystal, in fact, claims to hate him and often ignores him no matter what he says or does. Friends Crystal claims to be "a lone monster and PROUD!" when actually she's just a ghoul who's too shy to make friends; afraid they won't accept her for the real her. Pet She owns twin kittens, Smokey and Snowflake, which she co-owns with her little sister, Ember. Romance Even since she was about 10 years old, Crystal has been in love with CJ Wolf (Clawd and Draculaura's son); though she's never bothered to tell him how she feels. Little does she know, he feels the same way. Clothing Basic Crystal wears a lavender babydoll top with black basketball shorts and a bright pink hoodie to match along with white and blue basketball sneakers. No jewelry does she wear, but her frizzy hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail with various sparkly black barrettes stuck in the front, back and sides. Campus Stroll Crystal wears a black spaghetti strap with a lavender skirt, a cardigan with little white flowers around the edge to match and light blue sandals. Her hair, like most of the time, is pulled back in a ponytail. Dawn Of The Dance Crystal shows off a simple, yet elegant black 'Cinderella' style dress with no jewelry whatsoever, due to acsessories not really being "her thing". For shoes, believe it or not, she wears her white and blue basketball sneakers and with her hair, it's straightened (as best as it can be) to result in leaving her hair in waves. Gloom Beach Crystal wears board shorts when she hits Gloom Beach! With a lavender top and white shorts, she also wears a pair of light blue flip flops and a faux gold anklet on her left leg. With her hair pulled back in a bun, she doesn't bother with sunglasses. Dead Tired For bed, Crystal wears lavender, white and black stiped pajamas; her shirt being a short-sleeve button down and her pants a fleece-type that reach to her mid-calf. In addition, she wears fuzzy white 'flip-flop' slippers. School's Out Crystal wears a black tank top, white basketball shorts and purple high-tops with a denim jacket and her hair is pulled back in two frizzy pigtails; with the occasionial sparkly black barrette. Day At The Maul For "fanging out" at the maul by herself, often window-shopping, Crystal sports a plain white t-shirt, denim mini-skirt with black leggings and light blue high-tops. Her hair, for once, is let down, though it's tamed with gel, making it less frizzy. School Clubs Crystal doesn't belong to an after-school club, per se, but she often plays casketball with the boys when the final bell goes off and with this, she wears a light blue t-shirt and matching basketball shorts with white stripes, in addition with lavender and black basketball sneakers. Her hair is pulled back in it's usual ponytail. Notes *Crystal's insecurity started when she was about 7; she set her little sister on fire by accident. Ever since then, she's hated who she was and how destructive she could really be. *She was elected for MVP of the school, but due to being a girl, she wasn't officially allowed to win; even though she had the most votes. *Out of her two siblings, she favors her brother over her sister. Main reason is that he doesn't annoy her like Ember does. *Aside from her mother, her only companion is music. *Her first name, Crystal, is taken from the fact that snow is simply tiny ice crystals and her middle name, Mackenna, is Scotish for 'born of fire'. *When someone makes her annoyed or upset, she often freezes them. *Crystal counts a fellow student and family friend, Jade Gorgon, as an enemy, due to Jade trying to get Crystal to 'open up' about her life to the school once; an activity she didn't want to do, but was forced to participate in. Since then, Crystal has called her 'Miss Prissy-Prep-Nosybody'. *Dancing is a secret talent of hers, one she will never, ever, show in public. Category:Original Characters Category:Yeti Category:Fire elemental Category:Cryptids Category:Next Generation Category:Females